


Loss

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [33]
Category: Philomena (2013)
Genre: Child, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: The loss of a child is never easy.





	

* * *

Philomena walked over to Martin, carrying their breakfast.  
  
“They've run out of blueberries, so I got you raspberries instead."  
  
Martin remained quiet.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, is it a quiet time?"  
  
She looked at the photo of Michael Hess on his laptop and she knew in her heart that it was her, Anthony.  
  
"He's dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
Philomena felt her heart break as tears gathered in her eyes. Her Anthony was gone. She had lost him all over again.  
  
After years of searching, she had finally found him. Even though it was not the way she had hoped.

 


End file.
